


Remember Me

by lelamarie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions of Bellamy & Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelamarie/pseuds/lelamarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln was dead....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

Lincoln was.... dead!

Dead!

Shouldn't it hurt more?

Someone please make the pain stop....

I can't breathe.

Oh God! Why am I still able to breathe???

I really want to hate Bellamy but I can't. Bellamy wanted to save him too but I didn't believe him and now Lincoln paid for my mistake with his life. How can I forgive Bellamy when I can't forgive myself?

This is going to sound horrible but...right now... in this moment I think I hate Lincoln the most for leaving me.

How can I hate someone that I loved???

I start to shiver uncontrollably from the cold and put on his coat. As I slip my hands into the pocket my fingers grasp smooth metal. To my utter disbelief I pull out two small rings. I lay down and cry softly to myself. If I could only sleep just for a little while...just to forget...I need to forget.

~~~~

I open my eyes and look around and there is Lincoln looking at me, just like always.

I must have slept through the night because it is so bright out. I have never seen the sky so blue.

I run to him sobbing, relieved that he is still here. I want to tell him all about the horrible dream I had but he stops me with his strong embrace and a deep kiss.

The type of kiss my brother would kill him for, but I don't care. I just know that I am here in his arms.

All too soon he pulls away to look at me.

"I love you so much Octavia! " he says softly.

"I love you too Lincoln! I'm sooo glad you're here...I..."

He shushes me with a finger. "I'm so sorry Octavia but we don't have time. I can't stay."

I look at him puzzled and when I see the sad look he gives me I don't want to know what he's going to say next. 

"What do you mean you can't stay?" the fear evident in my voice.

"You know why."

My face crumples  
"No" I sob, "No please..."

"Octavia...please"

He is holding me again, rubbing my back, waiting for me to stop crying.

When I calm down he looks at me the tears still tangled in my lashes and I can see them reflected in his own eyes.

"Octavia, please remember me..."

The tears start to fall silently down my cheeks as he cups my face in his hands.

"You know I will" I start to say.

"Remember me, but be happy...and live"

"How am I supposed to live without you?" I ask sadly. 

"Because you still have people that love you. Clarke loves you, Bellamy loves you. He needs you Octavia."

"But I need you Lincoln" 

"I promise you I won't be far. I will always watch over you. Just promise me to live and be that girl that I fell in love with! "

I drop my eyes. What he was asking was going to be so hard. 

"I know it seems hard right now, but avoiding your friends, not talking, not eating...that's not helping you and it...it won't bring me back"

"Why are you saying these things?" I ask him almost angrily.

"Because I have been watching you and I am worried about you. I know you found the rings."

"Lincoln, I'm sorry..."

"I'm the one who's sorry Octavia. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry we never really got our chance, but I want you to give those rings to your brother"

"Why?"

"Because I dont want you to keep them and be bitter that we never got our chance. He and Clarke can still be happy." At my surprised look he hurries on. " You know Bellamy and Clarke love each other even if they don't know it yet." He pauses. "I can be happy knowing that someone you love can get the happiness we never got."

He kisses me again and backs away from me. I want to follow him but my feet won't move. He looks at me one last time before he fades from sight.

"Remember me Octavia, live, love and remember me..."

~~~~

I awake with a start, my cheeks still wet with tears. 

It may have been a dream but I know it was real. I can feel Lincoln watching me as I pull the rings from my pocket. I remember the promise I made and what I have to do. 

"I will remember you Lincoln....I promise" I say as I kiss the rings tenderly and return them to my pocket waiting for the right moment to give them to my brother.

I know you will Octavia.  
The wind whispers his reply...


End file.
